clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/8
8th talk page! Comment: I thought this is a lucky number... Hi! Congratulations on the 8th talk page! That's a record for you! (BTW first post!) It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 01:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Hey! Today's Childpengu1's Bday Party! Here's the info: I hope to see you there! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 04:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hhiya! Heh heh... two h's... *Wish ya luck! I hope ya ear heals! New Jersey accent >_< *Ditto! *Cool! The last time I got a coin code was June 2009. *Yea. Eastern Standard Time is boring. I wanna be in Atlantic Standard Time, cuz ya never hear about anyone in those time zones. GAH! AGAIN! *Me too. (And flabergasted XDDDDD (Which is not even made up)) *Cool! Maybe we should go on one of those IRC channels. *XXDDDDDD *Sumi's a good sport! Heh heh... sport... get it? Olympics? Sports? XDDDDDDDDDDD *I CAN'T WAIT FOR 10 MINUTES!!!! *'PLAN: LAVA TERMINATION' **'DESCRIPTION: CONFIDENTIAL': INSTALL FIREWALL (PHYSICAL, NOT VIRTUAL) WHICH SETS PERIWINKLE PUFFLES WHO COME IN CONTACT ON FIRE, AND TERMINATES THEIR NERVOUS AND MUSCULAR SYSTEM. **'PLAN ACTIVATION DATE': APRIL 25TH, 2010 AT 12:00 NOON. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 14:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Gary Gary just wanted me to tell you that he's quitting because of you. NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 20:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiyaa! Two a's! *XD *I never even knew that. XD *LOL XD *It didn't stink! I'll be sending the photos after this message. *Oh. Which one do you usually go on? I might go on one day. *XDDD *OH NOES! THAT WAS CONFIDENTIAL!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'D YOU FIND IT!!?!?!?!?!!?!? Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Gathering Photo! ]] Here is a group photo of your Wiki-Gathering! From left to right (top to bottom): Wonderweez, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111, Lordmaster96, Childpengu1, Ratonbat, Cookieface4, Gary the Gaget Guy, Hahahahahahaha, Lulu03, and Brookelas. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I did that for cheering him up. It's your decision to give him a sorry or not. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 01:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Shout box... Soo, I just came online and noticed that you were sad on Shout box. You had said something about a joke... (BTW: Can you help me make a signature?) Ozone101 02:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Double RE:! Sorry, but that didn't really answer my question. What was the joke? And why did you need cheering up? Bye! --Ozone101 04:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh My God Are you on the Homestar Runner Fanstuff Wiki? It's awesome. There is a link to it from the HRWiki sidebar, if you are interested. nʞıɐɹ 06:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash! You are invited to my Big Bash! See more info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OH NOES!!!!11111 You can't quit! You're one of the best users and editors here! You're at the top of , you've never been blocked, you have a kind and friendly attitude. Your party was good, especially at the beginning! And yours was definitely not the worst online party ever. Maybe you should give a new party a try and see what happens with that. *XDDDDDD *Many people don't have a good time at their parties. Remember, never give up. You don't need to apoligize. *It was an accident. Now I must terminate teh plan! *Sure! I'll join ya band. *Try to consider what I typed above. Remember, quitting does not solve anything. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 12:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Group Photo Party Here's the photos I took from the Group Photo Party: -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hiya!! Heh heh... two !'s... I'm glad you unquit! How is it causing you more trouble? I REALLLY think you shouldn't quit again. I promise from my experience (When I was a newer user, I quit a several times) that quitting does not help solve any situation. If users are being rude on the shout box, ignore them and/or let an admin know. Depending on their behavior, the user may be blocked. That's a good idea! A wiki group photo. I think you should host one. No one on this wiki hates you. I'm 100 % sure that no one on this wiki hates you and will never hate you. More than half of the people here consider you a friend. The other half is mostly aquantinced (how do you spell that? XDDD) with you. *Well... since I already told you, yes it did! They all... destroyed my igloo wall, but they ran away! NO MORE PERIWINKLES!!!! *Okay, I will right after this message! *Yeah. Maybe you need a WikiBreak. I took one from September until March. Not that long though. *Maybe you're sick. I hope you stop coughing! Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on 11,002 edits! Wonder ez 03:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez HHiya! Heh heh... two capital H's... *Ignore those warnings, theyv were pointless and uneccessary. Your edits are great! Keep up the good work. *Sorry I never got to reply earlier, I had to go when I was typing this message. *Yea, wednesday. XDDD *Thanks! :D *Awwww. Hope ya feel better! I'm a psychic O__O *''I'' ignore you?!? I rarely ignore you! When you could go on, IRC, Shout Box, Club Penguin, talk pages, blogs, sign-ups, parties, etc! I've always paid atention to you during those. *I'M RUNNIN' OUTTA IDEAS! XD *Cool! BLUE PLUSH! *Yea, he vandalised four times after two warnings, on policy pages. Buh bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 19:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Hal! Okay. You know how some users think I have a habit of making user's angry, being a drama queen and so on. I am beginning to think they are right. It may seem wierd: but I think I need to take a wiki-break for a bit. I'm telling you this, because, frankly, you're the only person I trust. Sure, I trust Alx, Hat, Ced maybe and Sharky, but you're a true friend. A ""real true friend""! You are always there for me, so, thanks for that! Anyway, on to other stuff now! • I've heard you and Alx talking about, Periwinkle Puffles. What on earth are PERIWINKLE PUFFLES?!?! • Congrats on the over 11,000 edits! Great job! • Also, why are you never on IRC anymore? • Ummm... what to say... OH! What is you're favourate movie? I gotta go get ready for school! See ya later!!! (In Australian Accent) Bye! HHiiyyaa HHaall! Sorry, I just wanted to repeat all the letters! (It really says Hiya Hal!, if you were wondering!). * Heh, I would love a new puffle! Periwinkle puffles, XD! How 'bout... ummmm... K'eri'D'inkle puffles? lol! * Awesome! I only dream 'bout having 11,000+ edits! Anyway, keep up the good (oh wait, great!) (NOOOOO! How about EXTREME!!!!) edits! =D * Oh! I'm banned on IRC for defending you from Seahorseruler! NOOO! (He said you did sh*t edits and that he hates you =(, al-well, I tried my best to defend you.) * My favorite movie is probably Avatar. YEAH! I said Avatar! =D (You know, the movie set on a distant planet where human's turn into Avatars.) Ohhh yeah! A-V-A-T-A-R! * Oh, sorry, I'll shut up now. Heh Heh. * Did you know? I used to live in Hawaii? It was AWESOME! Gotta run! Bye bye! (What accent now? Umm. how 'bout NZ accent! NZ = New Zealand! XD!) *Says BYE in NZ accent!* --Ozone101 07:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh hai Hal! Oh hai Hal! Congrats on ur 11,000+ edits! *I'd be happy to play keytar for ur band If I were a member still I could play drums,but,eh who cares! *I'm going for the Rockhopper plush and the Tuxedo plush toys. The Tuxedo plush looks like Shark.....so that's why I'm gonna try to get it *The Periwinkle Puffles are back? OH NOES! I'm not saying they are,but if they are,OH NOES! *!skcor xlA dna uoY Can you figure out what it says? Bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 11:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) (like my new sig?) I couldn't find your awards page so... LOL anyways here. HIIya! Heh heh... two capital I's... *ZOMG PSYCHIC!!! (What am I going to eat for dinner tomorrow? XDDD) *I've noticed that. *Honestly, I think so. *XDDDD *Cool! I WANT TEH PLUSHES!!!!! *I also blocked the other user you reported. Then I deleted his 29 rude comments. XD *HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THAT!? XDDDDD A PSYCHIC AND A HUGE MEMORY! You don't need to feel guilty! Youu're teh epickest friend! (YAY FOR MADE-UP WORDS!) Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 20:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) No need to unitaliicize Hi Hal! There isn't a reason to unitalicize the word "Club Penguin" now. Tigernose left me a few messages to make it clearer when and when not it should be italicized. See my talk for the messages. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96]] Talk to me! 00:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) HiYYa! Heh heh... two capital Y's... *YAY :DDDDD *XDDD *Sure! What time on saturday? It's ok, I didn't come on either. XD *No need to feel guilty! You're a wonderful editor, ignore what the others say! How can someone with 11,163 edits have horrible edits? It doesn't make any sense! If it weren't for your edits, this wiki would be TOTALLY different. *I looked at your contributions, and I don't agree with what Seahorseruler said. Ignore anything mean he says, none of its true. You are not hated! No one could possibly hate you on this wiki. No one hates anyone because of their edits. *Why would you regret that? It's great being up-to-date! You are a popular user, and you have a great attitude! That is why you get new messages! :) Buh bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Penguin Oscars invitation! *Go into Club Penguin and check what's the time in the snow fort's clock, then check what's the time difference between the clock in your computer and in PST. I hope to see you there! -- That boy is a Mons†er!. THEPENGUINOSCARS! 00:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) =( Waaaa!! Hal, you never replyed to my message. I know I might of upset you, but I was being truthful. I never, never,never meant to upset you! I apologize if I did. So, if you forgive me, please reply to my messages in the future. Bye! --Ozone101 08:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) HIYA! Heh heh... striked Hiya... *Betcha you didn't know I would strike it! *Sure! Hopefully we'll both be on today at somepoint. *XDD sounds like a good story! *I think you know more about my account than I do. XDDD *Everyone does. But it happens to everyone eventually, and you gotta move on. Once, a looooonnnnnngggg time ago, probably before you made your account, I once saw a Shout Box conversation about me, and it was not a nice one. *Yes, try to be more relaxed on teh topic. :) *XD *Yesh, I LOVE SPORE! I haven't played it in a while, cuz meh computer keeps flippin' out on me when I play it. *One thing I do remember! XDDDD Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 20:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) That's it.... Hal! I'm sorry, but, *Tear forms in eyes*, I think the Seahorseruler thing has put a strain on our friendship, so, for now, I don't think we can be friends. I'm deeply sorry, bye. --Ozone101 21:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Hey, I'm sorry about breaking our friendship. It was my own stupidity, and if you forgive me, LET'S BE FRIENDS AGAIN!!!! I think you keep responding to Alx's messages because, you've known him for longer and he's you're best friend! So, I'm still banned on IRC, waaaaaaaaaa! XD, now I'm a baby, XD Bye! --Ozone101 23:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) REPLY PleAse reply to my message above! Bye! --Ozone101 01:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I wonder when Alxeedo will be on. It said that last time he was on was May 1st. Anyway, I'LL GOING TO MAKE DA 2000th ARTICLE AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!! MWAHAHAH! Bye! :D Wonder ez 23:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hiya! OMG NORMAL HIYA! *It is okay! I must admit, I was also a little rude. I got frustrated though, and that was why. I wanted to give WW an award, because he was very nice to me. You are too! You're meh best friend here! *Yesh! *XDDDDDD *I wasn't on Sunday, cuz I was sooooooo busy. Some days this week I may not come on, cuz I'm really busy this week. *Schools almost over! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!1111 Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 00:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) heyo ever since i found this site i have always adored your work! so i got myself an account and this is always what i had wanted to do SEND YOU A MESSAGE! sorry got carried away lol! well seeya later 'coming coming sauage friends! did you hear that??? ....... Hello! Hiya Hal! So I heard that you are no longer friends with Alx... Is this true? Anyway, I'm making an award for you. Buh-bye! Wonder ez 00:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Minor edits Hi Hal Homsar Solo. I see you making a lot of helpful contributions, but they seem to be flooding the recent changes, and it's hard to navigate all the edits on the wiki in one day. That's why I'm asking you to check the "minor edit" box on any contribution under +100 bytes or so. It would just make it easier to filter the recent changes when neeeded to. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) A lot of replies! I feel better today. Good thing I came on! I have a LOT to say. *I'm very sorry. About all this chaos. The way I represented the first bullet point in my previous message was not clear. I said it in an offending way, which was not the message I meant to send. I would not like to discuss that right now, I have many more things to say. *I accept your apology. Like I said before, I am sorry too. I was looking forward to today too! I hope we can have a great partay today. :D *I had a severe cold. I couldn't speak for two days! I'm having a Post Nasal Drip right now. -_- (Too disgusting to explain XD) *I REALLY hope we can be best friends again! Please forgive me for my bad behavior lately. *YIPEE! May 9 is a wiki-wide holiday. Uh... IMPORTANCE DAY! XD See ya later! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 20:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) TEH IMPORTANCE DAY! Hiya! Yesterday was epickly epickly epic! I have a surprise, after teh bullets! *I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad I felt better yesterday. Thank you! *Oh well. We had a great time! *I considered it a semi-PWN... XDDD Just kiddding. You PWNed me. X_X *That was my tastiest meal of all time. I reported 2 of those penguins. MUAHAHAHAHA! *THAT WAS THE YUMMIEST EGG EVER!!!!!! That was kinda rude. Great! I have a translator! *Awww, I'm sorry. It was probably my fault. I was not focused, because I was multitasking. *I have to go now. See ya later! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 11:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops I almost forgot! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 11:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Late Happy Wiki=B=Day! Woah! I didn't realize it was your wiki B-day yesterday. Anyways, here's a late happy B-day for you! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 04:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Thanks so much Hal! Your pictre looks great! I'll make a whole section for it. :D I can't wait to put it on meh user page! I can't put it on right now, bwecause I have to go. See you around, best friend! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 11:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: New signature soon. Party Reminder Hi! Here is a reminder for my birthday party: Date: Saturday May 15th, 2010 Time: 16:30 (4:30 PM) PDT Server: Wind Chill Room: Hidden Lake If you are confused with the time, see my party page here for the current time in PDT. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: You are getting this reminder because you have signed up for the party and have not requested for a no-reminder. hello u may not know me im new but have been on clubpenguin for over 500 days on my member one! please be m friend and happy bday hope u had fun Pingus sis 4 09:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC)pingu sis 4Pingus sis 4 09:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello... I saw your message on Alxeedo's talk... I'M YOUR FRIEND TOO! XD Bye! Wonder ez 22:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hhiiyyaa HHaall!! Heh heh,double all teh letters.... *I'm gonna have to leave your band,cuz Penguinnate2 is banned forever. Wait,do I hear something??? *GAH! TEH PERIWINKLE'S ARE BACK!!!! OH NOES!!!!! head explodes *Eh....what happened? I feel dizzy (periwinkle bites arm) OWW! *Hey,do you watch Big Time Rush? It's awesome... *ONETWOTHREEFOURFIVESIXSEVENEIGHT!!!!!!! (IDK if that's a word,but Sir iPod Touch says it is) *The sky is falling!!!! (line from Chicken Little XXXXDDD) *!emosewa si gnitnirP Figure out what it says!!!! XD Well,buh bye!!!!!! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 23:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Your invited!!!! Hi! Your invited to Brookelas' birthday party,hosted my meh! The party is on May 19th,on Slushy,Ellyppi's igloo (Ellyppi lended me her penguin to make her igloo ready for the party). It is at 7:00 PM EST,so if you know when that is in your timezone,then I hope you may come! Bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 13:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) (BTW,I'm still ur freind,right?) I'm back! I'm sorry I have not been on in a while. I've been EXTREMELY busy these past few weeks. *I can't wait until Summer Break! *I'm sure you havde more friends than me and LordMaster! Wonderweez? Ozone? *You did help me throughout my cold! You could NEVER be a bad friend. You helped me a lot! *Well, if you had fun, you won. SO I WON MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XDDDDD *You don't? Well, click on someone's player card and click the golden shield to report a penguin. :) *For some reason (to everyone), I always word things teh way wrong. XDDDDD *There is another sentence I worded the wrong way. -_- I meant that I was doing so many things at the same time I was confused, and unsure of what to do. *Its been a week, but I haven't forgotten! :) *Yesh, I will be on Wikipedia in the summer. Cya! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 11:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Have you checked The Stinky Fame Premiere: "I Wanna Just Dance"? It has "Just Dance"!!! And btw, what happened to alx? -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 03:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :D I'm REALLY trying to come on and edit a.s.a.p., but I'm having a hard time. GAH, May! On weekends and in the summer I should be wayyyy more active. :) --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 11:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Prediction My prediction was wrong >_< Sorry, lol. I thought I did tell you... oh... I didn't. There goes my memory again. -_- XD Sorry I did not tell you. I meant to tell you but I must've become distracted. Thanks for reminding me! I'll create an archive right now. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 13:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Wow! You've been on for 9 hours! That must be a world record! XD Don't worry, I'm sure I'll archive more talk pages. You are not dumb at all. No one with 13,000 edits could be dumb. Why are you jealous? Please tell me, I am not sure why. Oh no! Maybe you should ask your parents to renew it. Don't worry, that happens. Wow! You have gotten a lot of toys. I only got one. -_- I'd be very frustrated too! There is always another day, and you can start fresh. I hope you have a better day tomorrow. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 22:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh my... Hal, I saw your message on Alxeedo's talk.I came on early because I needed to print a report I did on my computer(trust me, if you are in the eleventh grade, you need to write stuff on the internet).So I went on and messaged Alxeedo about the archive.I'm sorry if you thought you were jealous, I was just bored.Besides, I got grounded for going on here in the morning.XDWonder ez 03:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Please respond! Hal,it's Gary. If you are still mad at me for trying to cheer you up (fail for me) and quitting because of you,I'm sorry. From the center of my heart,and out,truley sorry. I mean that. You are one of my best freinds. Please respond. Again,sorry. Gary the Gaget Dude 23:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't quit! Hal, don't quit. It's useless and stupid. I know you're jealous of Alx being great friends with Wonderweez, but that DOES NOT mean he wants to make you jealous, nor does he want to hurt your feelings. He would never do such a thing. I know that. So, don't quit. Please. Alx, Wonderweez, Gary, Hat Pop, Sharky, Sea, Tigernose and I want you here. It's not CPW without you. I mean that. Sorry if this is offensive, it's meant to convince you into coming back. Seriously, come back. Come Back. COME BACK. COME BACK!!!! Bye. Ozone101 Ozone101 10:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: ... I wanted to reply, but I wasn't sure how to. I didn't know whether to say "Fine. This is it." (that would've been mean and untrue), "NO! Please! I'm sorry!" (that would've begged, and I've begged a million times already), or "I am sorry, but I cannot come on in the night." (You probably still would've been mad at me). I never knew you would be so deppressed if I did not reply. I was not sure what to think or say, so I didn't reply. I'm sorry, but I was angry, and figured that we broke our friendship so many times, that I thought we would never be friends again. I did not reply because in every message I write, you seem to get angrier and angrier at me. Yet, I never know what I do wrong. After almost every message that you send to me something that you feel deppressed, I'm confused and overwhelmed. I never know how to reply. The messages you sent me confused me, and I never knew how ton reply. I wanted our friendship to continue on and on forever (or at least until when I am too old for CP). This is why I have been asking you questiobns. It seems that if I talk to someone else, you always become angry and jealous. I am REALLY sorry for not replying, but so many things went through my mind. You are right, our friendship was better in 2009. What happened? This message is probably offensive to you, but I just want to tell you the truth. This is mostly my fault, and I feel really bad: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 11:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I am not done with ths message, I will reply later. Continued Let me ask you: Why are you so jealous? You know that I am your (or was D:) your best best friend, and I never wanted to change that! Isn't it okay if I befriend someone else too? I am not stupid or uncaring, and would NEVER ditch one friend for another. All the awards I give people I have also given to you! I pay more attention to you then to any other wiki friends, and that I would never lower you on the "Friend Scale" if I befriend someone else. Can I request something from you please? Please do not be mad at Sonic, Gary, or Wonderweez. None of this is their fault, it is mine. (I am sorry if the last message was rude, I just woke up at that time) If I leave a message on someone else's talk page, or talk to them on IRC or Shout Box, please do not get jealous. My perspective of you as a friend would never change because of someone else talking to me, or vice versa. You haver been my best friend on this wiki EVER, and it won't ever change. And yes, on weekdays, I may spend more time with my other wiki buddies, but this is only because of the idiotic time zones. If you had the same schedule as me, I'd be "hanging out" with you most of the time I'm on! But we do not. On weekends, I will try to spend as much time with you as possible on the wiki. During the summer especially! But my real life schedule is very busy, and it is hard to stuff this in. I know about the incident where Gary dressed up as me in CP. He was kidding, trying to be humorous, and did not mean to offend anyone. I am not offended by it (I actually find it quite funny), so you should not. Next, why are you so pesimistic (sad, angry)? No offense, but you seem to be this way all of the time. If you try to be happy and excited, then you will feel much better about this situation! I looked through my messages, and saw that every one you wrote to me had something pesimistic in it. Try to relax! Look at things positively! First of all, you ARE A GREAT FRIEND! You have replied to every message I send, answered almost every question I ask, and have a great personality and sense of humor! Yet, you seem to deny this. Why???? It is true! I am not just saying this, I REALLY mean it! If you believe in yourself, you WILL become an administrator. Becoming an administrator takes a lot of time and skill. You need to do great things to become an admin. Honestly, the only thing preventing yourself from nominating you to become an admin is yourself! You must believe in yourself for good things to happen! I know this from experience. I once had a period of "deppression", where I never believed in myself. Nothing great happened. I cried a lot. Once I believed in myself, I seemed to feel much better, and enjoy life more. I don't mean to be a theripist, but this is my philosophy. NO, I am not happy about breaking our friendship, and about your membership expiring. I would never be happy about one's pain. I am sorry, but I cannot do anything about your membership expiring. You must ask your parents about that. Please, be friends with me again. I know you are going to reject this, since this message is probably offensive to you. I do not mean to be offensive, I want to help. But, since I do not know you very well I cannot do much. I am REALLY sorry, please, lets be friends. Goodbye. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 19:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Stay! Please stay,Hal! The wiki aint the same without you. As said before,I'm stilll verry sorry about putting on a "Alxeedo costume",making you mad,and quitting because of you (even though it was over a month ago). I would quit because you are going,but,my dream is to at least to become a rollback. And I'm sure you want something like that,too. You should keep editing,and don't give up your dream. If you quit,I guess I'll see you on CookiePedia. Well,this is it. Bye Hal. Remember,the wiki wont be the same without you. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) A message from Son.......WAAAA HAAAAA!!! Why are you leaving Hal? Please don't leave, your my friend! One of my very, very awesome friends! And there's not lots of those! PLEASE STAY! Peace, --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 19:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello How would you like it if I bought you and LM96 a membership code.I understand you like membership, and I want to make you happy again. Wonder ez 20:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez